objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Shows Community:Rules
This applies to all users. A. Rules for All Users (even admins, b-crats, etc.) This is a golden rule that you have to follow: Do not vandalize any page even you hate content. If you hate content, do not view the content at all. There are all other rules to follow: 1.No spamming. EXPLANATION: We all hate spam. There is no reason to spam, this includes not spam edits to only earn badges. Only make three edits in a row per page per week. 2. No swearing! EXPLANATION: Swearing is bad and is against the rules in school, etc. If you have nothing nice to say, do not say anything at all. 3. No nonsense. EXPLANATION: Usually, fan fictions don't get deleted, however, if it is completely nonsense or not related to BFDI, II or any other object show, it will be deleted. ?: Do we accept all object shows fan fictions? It varies on the founder, Souleaternom. 4. No putting your information to count it as a mainspace edit. EXPLANATION: You might put something in a page, but don't do that as it annoys a user. Instead, put what you feel at the comments or at your talk page. 5. Do not use more than one account. EXPLANATION: It is not allowed, however, if your account is disabled by Wikia, you may create a new one. This rule is similar to sockpuppeting. 6. Do not change any fanfic to any other language. EXPLANATION: This wiki is in English, if you want fanfics in the other language, talk to an admin and it can be put to an other language. ?: Can you make an wiki that stores on any other languages? If we have non-English fan fictions, one of the admins can start a wiki called "BFDI/II Fanon Multilingual Wiki". 7. Do not plagiarize. EXPLANATION: Plagiarizing is simply copying and pasting fanfics. If you are caught plagiarizing, it will be deleted and you will be blocked for longer times! 8. Do not steal OC's (user's rule, not admins) EXPLANATION: Stealing OC's is using the OC without appropriate permission of the OC creator. If you one of the other people's OC's, give credit to them. Using poses and tokens without giving credit is only if allowed by the creator of the fanfic/camp. 9. Not anyone under 13 is allowed! EXPLANATION: It is according to Wikia's Terms and Use. So, if we look at your user profile and you are indicated under 13, you will be blocked until the age of 13. 10. Do not edit archived pages. EXPLANATION: If any page (except fanfics or character pages) hasn't been edited 6 months, the page will be archived and will not be edited anymore. If you are caught editing an archived page, it will be reverted. 11. No inappropriate usernames. EXPLANATION: If an inappropriate username is seen, they will be asked to be renamed. If the username hasn't been changed for 1 week since a warning is given, they will be blocked for 1, 2 or 5 days depended how inappropriate the username is, and won't create a new account. However, after the block ends, they are required to create a new account with a better username. 12. Do not backseat people. EXPLANATION: This mean telling people to stop when they break one of the rules. Instead, report them to administrators. 13. Do not remove warnings from any userpage. EXPLANATION: If you or any other user got a warning, just because an administrator/bureaucrat edited an user page, you cannot remove it. You have to either leave it or talk to one of the admins/bureaucrats. 14. Do not abuse external links. EXPLANATION: An external link is link that is not a same website. Please be careful when using external links or it may be removed, changed or reverted. 15. Do not re-create your deleted file/page/comment. EXPLANATION: If an admin/bureaucrat deleted your file/page/comment, do not re-create them. Instead, you can talk to an admin/bureaucrat why was you file/page/comment was deleted so you can better understand the rules. If your file/page/comment was deleted by error, you may ask an admin to restore your page. 16. Do not reveal all of your personal information. EXPLANATION: This is an online safety rules. Do not reveal your phone number (under 18 only) or your address (where you live) (under 18 only), your credit card number or your social security number (allowed if 21+, but only show first few digits). If caught, we will delete that type of content. B. Rules for Administrators and Bureaucrats 1. Do not abuse admin powers. EXPLANATION: If you are an admin, you have special powers (protecting, blocking, etc.). We don't want you to abuse these powers, it results in demotion, and you are not going to have them back (unless admin request) 2. Promotion rules: To earn rights, you must ask one of the bureaucrats in his/her talk page and not to promote instantly, the requested person will be voted by responses, "Support", "Netural", or "Oppose". The requested person must have more "Support" responses than "Netural" or "Oppose" responses. If 2 weeks have passed, depended on which votes, the requested person will earn some special rights if they have "Support" responses. a. To be a rollback, you must have 50 edits overall, and 15 mainspace edits. (this will apply to new users since 12/12/2013) (60 edits overall starting 3/9/2014) b. To be a chat moderator, you must have 150 edits overall, and 40 mainspace edits. (this will apply to new users since 12/12/2013) (200 edits overall starting 3/9/2014) c. To be a administrator, you must have 400 edits overall, and 125 mainspace edits. (this will apply to new users since 12/12/2013) (500 edits overall starting 3/9/2014) d. To be a bureaucrat, you must have 1,000 edits overall, and 300 mainspace edits. (this will apply to new users since 12/12/2013) (1,200 edits overall starting 3/9/2014) ?: What about the users for demotion? One of the users that have rights will be demoted if: *they abuse administrator's rights *they abuse promoting and demoting rights *they revert good edits twice in a day without a good reason *they don't follow all the rules above C. Rules for Chatting 1. Do not insert swear words in the chat. EXPLANATION: The chat helps you socialize, but not to swear anytime. If you swear, you will be kicked out (then banned) 2. Chat Moderator's Rule EXPLANATION: Do not abuse kicking and banning powers. If you do, you will be demoted without having them back. D. Image Upload Rules 1. Do not upload anything that is not related to BFDI or II. EXPLANATION: You can upload images, however it needs to be related to BFDI or II. You are allowed to upload non-related BFDI or II images on your userpage, or a test page. E. Template Rules 1. Only auto-confirmed users can create templates. EXPLANATION: There is no excuse to add templates being new or unregistered. Templates are used in multiple pages, and if you ruin it, some users wouldn't like it. F. Page Content 1. Do not quit adding content to your created page. EXPLANATION: Everyone is allowed to create and edit pages, but we do not want pages that are very short, because if we find short pages (that are less than 256 bytes), we will immediately delete pages without warning. Anyone who is caught breaking one or more of the rules, they will get a warning first. If they continue, they will get blocked.